Nicomedia novels
, author of the popular Nicomedia series]] The Nicomedia novels are a Lovian series of alternative history fiction novels written by Percival E. Galahad. They narrate the history of the Empire of Nicomedia, that arose in 2052 and ended in 2401. The first novel was published in 2001, the latest and sixth novel was published in 2010. Galahad has announced to publish a seventh and last novel to the series. The Empire of Nicomedia History The Empire of Nicomedia grew out of the former Turkish Republic, that had fallen in 2049. In 2050, neo-Dobresh-marxist rebels overthrew the temporary government set up by the European Union. The 2050 coup d'état finally led to the foundation of the Empire of Nicomedia, based in the city of Nicomedia, formerly known as İzmit, Turkey. In its first years, the Empire was led by the enlightened dictator Wolfram The First. From 2065 to 2199, Wolfram's House of Nicomedia ruled the Empire. In 2199, the wealthy Clan of Troy claimed the throne after assassinating the entire House of Nicomedia. The House of Troy reigned until 2232, when it was overthrown by Percival Troyes-Aglovale, known as Percival the Elder. The Percivalists stayed in power until the year 2302. In the early 2300s, republicans staged a series of bloody coups, eventually assuming power themselves. The originally republican faction put Muhammad of Nicomedia, related to the House of Nicomedia, on the throne. In 2310 he assassinated all republicans and strengthened the Emperor's power. Until the year 2401, the Empire was reigned by his descendants. International affairs The Empire of Nicomedia has been at war with the neighbouring European Union, the Shī'ah State of God and the expanding North-African Union. After 2401, the Empire crumbled rapidly, and many areas were reclaimed by their pre-2050-governments. Religion The Empire had been secular under the House of Nicomedia and the Percivalists. Under the reign most Trojans, the Eastern Orthodox Church was made state church. Ever since 2310, the Muhammadans imposed Sunni Islam on the Empire, thus causing the Shī'ah State of God to declare war on Nicomedia. According to estimates, in 2052 80% of the population was Muslim, and 15% Christian. In 2100, only a third of the population was Muslim and 20% was Christian. The number of non-believers had grown to 40% by 2120. At the end of the Empire, 53% of the population reported to be a Muslim. These figures however are deceiving, as the oppressive Muhammadan regime (mostly) was very strict on non-believers. A study by the European Union revealed only 22% of the Nicomedians was religious in 2399. List of emperors Books in the series * 2001 - Nicomedia: The Rise of an Empire 2049-2065 * 2002 - Nicomedia II: Wolfram's Heritage 2065-2120 * 2004 - Nicomedia III: Full House 2120-2199 * 2006 - Nicomedia IV: The Clan of Troy 2199-2230 * 2008 - Nicomedia V: Percival 2230-2302 * 2010 - Nicomedia VI: The Muslim Emperors 2302-2401 * 2010 - Nicomedia VII: Dusk and Dawn 2401-2435 (planned) Category:Nicomedia novels